<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies by Angelily_Viventis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097236">Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis'>Angelily_Viventis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angry Alan, Daddy Alan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyson has to apologise to Alan for ruining a very important script of his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman/Child, Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Has anyone seen my script?" Alan asks in an agitated voice as he rushes down the stairs.</p><p>He holds his satchel bag upside down, spilling the contents onto the hardwood floor by the sideboard at the front door.</p><p>"What is going on?" (Y/N) asks confused as she enters the living room area with a half-peeled banana in hand.</p><p>Alan turns around where he's hunched over the pile of papers on the floor. He gets up quickly and stalks over to his wife, brushing past her.</p><p>"I can't find my fucking script. I've looked everywhere," his voice sounds on edge.</p><p>"Take a breath," she says with a mouth full of banana before she swallows. "Why are you in a panic?"</p><p>"Because I have a conference in three minutes and I need that goddamn script!" He lashes out.</p><p>"Okay, okay," she tries to calm him, discarding the banana peel in the rubbish bin in the kitchen. "What does it look like? Maybe I can help you find it."</p><p>"It's printed on pink paper," he says hurriedly as he raids the junk drawer in the kitchen, next to the tea station.</p><p>"Lots of red annotations on the side. About this thick," he holds his fingers out to indicate the thickness of the script.</p><p>The pair scavenge the kitchen and living room, turning everything upside down.</p><p>(Y/N) moves into the downstairs playroom and immediately spots the thick bound stack of pink paper on Alyson's desk.</p><p>"Would it be <em>this </em>you're looking for?"</p><p>"Oh- what the hell?!" He gives a frustrated groan and rips the script from his wife's hand, giving her a paper cut by accident.</p><p>(Y/N) eyes him cautiously. His demeanor changes in a split second to rage as he flips through each page, seeing the thick black marker scribbled over his annotations.</p><p>"Alyson!" He calls his toddler daughter down in an angry voice.</p><p>(Y/N) sucks at the bleeding cut on the fleshy part between her forefinger and thumb.</p><p>The four-year-old makes her way downstairs, eyes big in fear, as she spots both her parents waiting for her downstairs. Her motions slow down on the last few steps and she timidly comes to stand next to her mother as she eyes the pink bound paper in Alan's grip.</p><p>"What... have... you... done?" Alan's words are deliberately slow, usually indicative of his rage.</p><p>Alyson shields herself behind her mother's thick leg. Ever since she was a baby, she's been able to strongly pick up other people's emotions and mood, and right now, she knows how angry her father is at her. Even though his face doesn't show it, she can feel the anger and frustration radiating off of him like a heat lamp.</p><p>"Now, Alan," (Y/N) is calm, ready to defend her daughter by any means. "You know you can't let things lay around anymore. You have a daughter now, we've spoken about this before," she reminds softly.</p><p>"How can you for one minute think that this is <em>my </em>fault. She-"</p><p>"Not here," she seethes through gritted teeth. "Not in front of Alyson."</p><p>As a couple, they've agreed to never bicker in front of Alyson. Not because they want to paint the picture of a perfect family who never fights, but because Alyson needs to see that her parents work together as a team and function as one.</p><p>"We'll talk about this later. I'm late for my conference," he mumbles under his breath as he rushes up the stairs.</p><p>(Y/N) slightly jerks in fright as she hears his office door loudly slam shut.</p><p>"God," she breathes, "he can be so passive-aggressive sometimes."</p><p>"Mumma," Alyson starts to cry softly behind (Y/N), her face showcasing utter sorrow. And perhaps she's a little scared, too.</p><p>"Oh, darling," (Y/N) turns around and bends down to Alyson's height. "I'm sorry, but you've put yourself in this situation."</p><p>"I-I-I," she sobs before walking into her mother's arms, her head buried in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"I know darling, I'm sorry that you're feeling this way. But something tells me you knew those papers were important, yes?"</p><p>She pulls Alyson away at arms' length, looking at her earnestly.</p><p>"I know... how m-much Daddy loves those p-p-pink papers..." she breathes through sobbing hiccups.</p><p>It's difficult for (Y/N) to understand her clearly through the crying and the inhalation of teary breaths.</p><p>"...because he carries them every-w-where with him... He never carries m-me everywhere with him anymore... a-a-and I just wanted to draw him p-p-pretty pictures so at least he will carry a bit of me everywhere..." she sobs again.</p><p>"Take a breath," (Y/N) warns, rubbing Alyson's back soothingly, "you're going to pass out if you don't breathe."</p><p>If (Y/N)'s heart was outside her chest, she would witness how it shatters into a million tiny unfixable pieces. Hearing those words coming from their daughter's mouth, tugged on a heartstring.</p><p>She's told Alan this past two weeks to spend more time at home since he was away filming the previous four weeks, yet even though he's home he is still working in his office. She didn't think Alyson would pick up on his absence since (Y/N) has deliberately tried to spend as much quality time with Alyson to make up for it.</p><p>She scoops Alyson onto her hip, her chiffon dress-shirt now clinging to her skin from all the tears. She settles them down on the couch before deciding to have a heart-to-heart with her daughter.</p><p>"Aly?"</p><p>"Yes, Mumma?"</p><p>Sad chestnut eyes look up at her, and she wipes at Alyson's wet cheeks.</p><p>"You know... Daddy works very hard to make sure we have enough to eat everyday, and that you have nice toys to play with, and that we can all dress in good quality clothes... He's doing this all for us, you know that, right?"</p><p>"Why don't you have to work as hard as he? You still work and spend time with me..." Her tiny fingers wrap around (Y/N)'s medical alert bracelet as she absentmindedly plays with the cool rose gold metal.</p><p>(Y/N) chuckles before answering, "Because I only have to work smart, not hard. I chose an occupation that pays very well, so I only have to be in at the university twice a week."</p><p>"What's an accu-pition?"</p><p>"Occupation? It's the same as a job."</p><p>"Listen, we're veering off the point here. What Mummy's trying to explain is that Daddy's... <em>job... </em>is different from mine, and he has to go away a lot of times. But you have to know that when he's home with us, there's no place he would rather be because we're his favorite two people in the whole entire universe. He loves spending time with us even if it isn't everyday, and when he is away, he calls me every two hours to hear if everything is still okay here at home, and he makes sure you still know he loves you."</p><p>"I'm sorry for drawing on his important papers, Mumma," Alyson says quietly, hiding her face shamefully away against her mother's chest.</p><p>"I appreciate your apology, but you need to be apologising to Daddy, my sweet."</p><p>"Okay, I'll tell him now," Alyson was about to hop off (Y/N)'s lap before she grabs her around the waist.</p><p>"Well, not so fast. He's still having his meeting. How about... You and I draw him a proper pretty picture and you can give that to him later on, yes?"</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>A sigh can be heard before Alan's deep voice calls out for them to come in.</p><p>Without wanting to be noticed, (Y/N) pushes Alan's office door open for Alyson to enter.</p><p>Alan eyes the young toddler up and down as she slowly makes her way towards his sleek glass desk. The way her head is hanging, her eyes staring at her feet, is so very much reminiscent of her mother which causes Alan to smile.</p><p>Alyson comes to a halt next to Alan's swivel chair.</p><p>"Well?" He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the chair.</p><p>He knows (Y/N) would've spoken to her by now about her actions and consequences, and that she probably sent Alyson up to apologise.</p><p>"Daddy," she starts, slowly lifting her head and meeting his softened gaze.</p><p>She can tell that he's much calmer now, and his stand-off-ish demeanor is only for show.</p><p>"You're not angry anymore?" She asks hopeful with a smile spread across her face.</p><p>After receiving no answer from Alan, she reverts back to her practiced speech.</p><p>"I'm sorry I drew on your important papers, Daddy. I only did it because you carry them everywhere with you and you don't carry me everywhere with you anymore... and I just wanted to draw you pretty pictures so at least you will carry a bit of me everywhere. But Mumma helped me draw this proper pretty picture for you so you can carry that with you instead," she explains, her words rushing from her mouth.</p><p>Alan's arms drop to his lap as he sits up in the chair, his gaze now looking at his hands as guilt overcomes him.</p><p>"I'm awfully sorry, my sweet. I've been a fool to spend so little time with you and Mummy..." he starts before Alyson interrupts him.</p><p>"That's okay, Daddy. Mumma said you have to work very hard to help us, and that even when you are not here, you wish that you were."</p><p>"She said that, eh?" He chuckles lightly, pulling Alyson closer by the hem of her sweater.</p><p>"And I guess she's also somewhere close by to hear all this for herself?"</p><p>Alyson nods her head, "She's waiting by the door."</p><p>Just then, (Y/N) shyly makes her appearance as she struts into his office, her black heels clicking against the hardwood floor.</p><p>He motions for her to come closer before she gingerly sits down on his lap. She reaches down and pulls Alyson onto her lap so she can join in on the cuddles, resulting in a grunt from Alan as a result of both their weights resting on him.</p><p>"I want you both to know how much I love you. And when I'm away, no words can describe how much I miss the both of you," he trails his tubby index finger down Alyson's chubby cheek.</p><p>"We love you, Daddy," Alyson wraps her arms around Alan's neck as she hugs him tightly.</p><p>"I love you, too, darling," he <em>giggles</em>.</p><p>"Yes, we love you, <em>Daddy</em>," (Y/N) hums, resulting in a pinch on her thigh from him which causes her to squeal.</p><p>"Now, how about you show me that picture of yours, Aly?"</p><p>Alan places a soft kiss in (Y/N)'s neck, resting his head on her shoulder, as Alyson intently explains each detail of her picture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>